


Conversation 3: Buff

by Tayla36



Series: Conversations [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-24
Updated: 2002-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim asks Blair what he's doing on his days off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation 3: Buff

## Conversation 3: Buff

by Tayla

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

So far I've gotten good reviews, so I'll keep going.  


This story is a sequel to: Conversation 2: Money and Guilt 

* * *

"Hey Chief, where have you been? I expected you home earlier." 

"Sorry Jim. I got held up." 

Ellison was instantly more alert. "Where? Are you alright, Sandburg?" 

"I didn't mean literally, Big Guy. I just got to talking to someone and lost track of time." 

"Well you ought to make that more clear. You know that you're a magnet for trouble." 

"Yeah, funny Jim. Do I have time for a shower before dinner?" 

"You better Sandburg. What have you been doing?" 

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to offend your delicate senses. I was working out." 

"Working out? Like at a gym?" 

"Yeah, at the Y" 

Ellison crossed the room and opened the door to Sandburg's room squatting a little to see under the bed. 

"Jim, what are you doing?" 

"Looking for the pod. The Sandburg I know wouldn't be caught dead in a gym." 

"You're just full of it today, aren't you Ellison. That was before I became a cop." 

"What's that got to do with it." 

"When I was a Professor, I had to constantly use my brain. I was always reading and researching. It didn't matter what kind of physical shape I was in." 

"And that's supposed to explain it, Sandburg?" 

"Yeah well, now that I'm going to be a cop, I need to pay attention to that. There's a self-defense course and there's the physical fitness requirement. Not to mention that when I get out on the street, I'm going to have to compete with you when we're chasing perps. I thought I'd get a jump on it before I get to the Academy." 

"That still doesn't explain it, Chief." 

"Jim, I'm not sure I understand what you're so pissed off about. I was just working out. That's not a crime." 

"You could have come to the gym with me." 

"Jim where do you work out?" 

"At the PD." 

"Exactly. Can you see skinny scrawny me working out in a room full of big buff cops that don't like me anyway?" 

"What do you mean, 'don't like you'? People like you, Chief." 

"That was before. I think I'll just wait until the controversy dies down a little and I build myself up a bit before I try the PD gym." 

"Okay Chief, whatever you want. Do you want me to go to the Y with you? To help you with your workout?" 

"You want to be my personal trainer?" 

"I know an awful lot about weight training. I've been doing this for a long time." 

"Would you mind? I mean going to the Y instead of the PD?" 

"No problem Sandburg. I don't care where I work out. As long as they have the right equipment." 

"Yeah Jim, I think I really need the help. Of course, now I'm going to have to find something else to do with my days while you're at work." 

"Laundry?" 

"Yeah right." 

"Dusting? Scrubbing floors?" 

"You're a riot Ellison. I'm going to go jump in the shower." 

"Okay Chief. Dinner will be ready soon." 

Sandburg came out fifteen minutes later with just a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Hey Chief, it's starting to show.' 

"Huh?" 

"Your chest does look a bit more defined. Course I can't tell about the bottom half." 

Sandburg, being a brat, dropped the towel just as he got to the door to his room. 

"Oh yeah Chief, nice ass." 

"Well, I'm glad I could give you a thrill old man. I'll be out in a minute for dinner." 

* * *

End Conversation 3: Buff by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
